<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>miss americana and the heartbreak prince by starbornillyrian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975954">miss americana and the heartbreak prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbornillyrian/pseuds/starbornillyrian'>starbornillyrian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Slow Burn, thunderbird miraculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbornillyrian/pseuds/starbornillyrian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An American teenager moves to Paris and discovers a strange box in her new home...<br/>-<br/>sorry y'all im awful at summaries but its better than it sounds i hope</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>miss americana and the heartbreak prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paris was different from home. </p>
<p>The architecture was beautiful, all sort of Gothic, and there was secondhand smoke everywhere. People walked by themselves, but there were also lots of groups of teenagers walking around, and there were hardly any cars.</p>
<p>Overall, Paris was nice, not too different from home, not in a big city, but there was something about New York City that just couldn't be replaced. </p>
<p>The bustle was different. The city sounds were almost overwhelming back home, but here, it was a sort of quiet presence, enough to where you didn't feel alone, but it was calm. Peaceful.</p>
<p>Amelia missed the chaos. </p>
<p>She sighed, looking out her window.</p>
<p>Her new bedroom window. </p>
<p>Outside, it was just beginning to rain, and inside was Amelia, trying to work up the nerve to start unpacking.</p>
<p>The room was small, but cozy. Amelia's bedroom was a sort of loft situation, with a ladder up to her room. There was also another ladder, leading to a balcony. </p>
<p>It was bare, the only things in it a few boxes, a suitcase, a desk, and a twin bed. </p>
<p>"Amy! Soup's on!" Her dad called from downstairs. </p>
<p>Amelia was grateful that she didn't have to start unpacking quite yet. </p>
<p>She slipped down her ladder to the first floor, which had a living space, a kitchen, and her dad's bedroom, a long with a couple bathrooms.</p>
<p>Dad was in the kitchen space, putting food on the little island, plates in front of two of the stools. </p>
<p>"I'm not really that hungry, Dad," She said, but sat at the counter regardless. </p>
<p>He was smiling, a bit over excitedly, and his smile faded a bit, "Please just try."</p>
<p>"Okay." </p>
<p>Dinner was a quiet affair, and honestly a little awkward. They ate their pan-cooked burgers in silence, and Amelia did her best to clear her plate. Lately she hadn't been eating much.</p>
<p>The only sound was chewing fir a while, and Amelia's dad opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but Amelia beat him to it, "Can I please be excused? I still need to unpack."</p>
<p>He closed his mouth, then nodded.</p>
<p>That was the whole interaction. Amelia washed her plate, put it on the drying rack, and started toward the ladder. </p>
<p>There was an intake of air behind her, and she turned her head to see Dad's mouth forming a word, but he changed it at the last second, "Don't forget, you start school tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Okay, Dad. Goodnight."</p>
<p>"Night, Amy."</p>
<p>Their relationship had been pretty strained as of late. And Amelia thought it was kind of justified. He was the reason they were in Paris. </p>
<p>Back home, her dad worked for some company or other, she had no clue what he did if she was being honest, and Dad had been offered a promotion. Which meant moving across the world. To France. </p>
<p>They had a big fight the night she found out, and it was surprising. It nearly ended in yelling. And neither of them ever yelled. </p>
<p>And Amelia knew that it didn't really matter that they'd move, she didn't have any friends anyway, and it would be nice to move to a new environment, but it was hard.</p>
<p>Amelia had finally - <em>finally</em> - gotten some sense of stability, for the first time in her life, and already it was ripped out from under her feet. </p>
<p>But, there was nothing she could do about it now. She just had to push through it, and hopefully enjoy her time here. Afterall, it was a month into her sophomore year of high school. She only had three years left, and then she could be <em>free</em>. </p><hr/>
<p>Amelia woke up at 4:30 in the morning. For no reason.</p>
<p>She tossed and turned for about an hour, with no luck falling back to sleep, so she decided to get up and shower. Today was her first day in a French school. </p>
<p>Her room was mostly unpacked now, expect for one box that was labeled 'random shit', and she had her own bathroom and walk-in closet off of her room. </p>
<p>After taking a shower, she saw that it was 5:52. She should still have an hour before school started. Come to think of it, though, she actually had no clue what time she needed to be at school.</p>
<p>Also she had to walk to school. Apparently it was a normal thing for teens to do here.</p>
<p>The school was a couple blocks away, not that she'd seen it yet. Her dad was coming with her to talk to the principal before the day started.</p>
<p>Another sigh huffed its way out of her Amelia's lips. God, was she tired. It had taken her forever to fall asleep last night, and even before that she had stayed up until 1 in the morning unpacking and organizing everything. </p>
<p>She should probably pick out her clothes for the day, and do her makeup, though.</p>
<p>It took a while to decide, but she settled on a grey corduroy skirt and a white t-shirt, along with her hair half up in a maroon scrunchie, and moved on to her makeup.</p>
<p>She didn't really want to stand out in her new school, but she didn't want to feel self-conscious either, so she decided to go for a simple nude eye, with no eye-liner, and some pale pink lip-gloss.</p>
<p>Once she was satisfied with the look, she smoothed her brown hair, which had frizzed up a bit.</p>
<p>She looked herself over, and, damn, today she actually felt a little good about her body? What?</p>
<p>Amelia had hazel eyes, a little button nose, and a light dusting of freckles. Heart shaped lips, and not skinny whatsoever.</p>
<p>Usually she hated her body, but today she felt beautiful. It was nice. Her body was kind of a rectangle shape, with her hips flaring out slightly more than her waist and thick thighs. She was 180 pounds and she felt good. </p>
<p>Yeah.</p>
<p><em>Confidence</em>, Amelia.</p>
<p>With that last thought, and finger guns to herself in the mirror, she climbed downstairs.</p><hr/>
<p>Turns out school started at 8:30. </p>
<p>Which meant Amelia spent an hour not eating breakfast, and unpacking and repacking her backpack.</p>
<p>They had to be at school at 8:15 to talk to the principal, a man named Mr. Damocles. </p>
<p>He was nice, kind of owlish, with a really fluffy looking mustache.</p>
<p>Now, Amelia was sitting at a desk in the back of her class, watching and listening as the teacher, Ms. Bustier, called roll. </p>
<p>When Ms. Bustier called "Adrien Agreste," A boy with floppy blonde hair on the first row raised his hand.</p>
<p>"Present."</p>
<p>Next, a girl named Chloé Bourgeois was called, and a girlwiht a blonde ponytail and dressed kind of like a bee called, "Present."</p>
<p>It went on like that.</p>
<p>Ivan Bruel, a really tall guy with black hair and blonde highlights in the front.</p>
<p>Alya Césaire, a girl with glasses, caramel skin, and ombre hair.</p>
<p>Juleka Couffaine, dressed in all black, with black hair and purple highlights.</p>
<p>Marinettte Dupain-Cheng, a girl with strange blue-tinted hair and blue eyes.</p>
<p>Mylène Haprèle, kind of mousy with rainbow and blonde dreadlocks.</p>
<p>Max Kanté, a boy with glasses and short hair.</p>
<p>Alix Kubdel, pink hair and a smirk.</p>
<p>Nathaniel Kurtzberg, a quiet looking boy with red hair and blue eyes.</p>
<p>Nino Lahiffe, amber eyes and glasses, along with a pair of headphones around his neck.</p>
<p>Rose Lavillant, a girl dressed in all pink with a blonde pixie cut.</p>
<p>Lê Chién Kim, with the same blonde highlight and dark hair as Ivan, but with a more classic athlete’s build.</p>
<p>Sabrina Riancomprix, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and glasses.</p>
<p>And, finally, Amelia was next. </p>
<p>"Now, we have a new student with us today," Ms. Bustier smiled and gestured to her and, <em>oh no</em>, was she supposed to introduce herself? After a moment, it seemed that that was the case, so she stood and waved weakly.</p>
<p>"Uhh, hi, I'm Amelia. I'm from New York." She cleared her throat and after a second sat back down quickly.</p>
<p>What the <em>hell</em>? That made her anxiety skyrocket. Couldn’t she at least have gotten a warning? What was she even supposed to say?</p>
<p>There were murmured ‘Hi’s’ and ‘Nice to meet you’s’.</p>
<p>Amelia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear self-consciously, eyes still downcast as she felt everyone looking at her.</p>
<p>After that, school was just school. All of these kids spoke French, and all of the classes were taught in French. Amelia could kind of understand some of it? She took French 1 in her freshman year, but she didn’t remember much.</p>
<p>When lunchtime rolled around, she was swarmed. Other kids came up to her and bombarded her with questions.</p>
<p>“You’re from America?”</p>
<p>“What’s it like there?”</p>
<p>“How old are you?”</p>
<p>“Are you single?”</p>
<p>That last one almost had her spitting out her water, which she had taken a sip of to avoid answering the questions. Her? Why would anyone want to know that? And why was it anyone else’s business?</p>
<p>Thankfully, someone came to save her. </p>
<p>“Hey, do you want to come sit with us until lunch?” A girl pushed through the crowd, Amelia thought her name was Marinette? </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure,” She answered, and was immediately pulled out of the clump of kids and to the door.</p>
<p>A girl, Alya, if she remembered correctly, was waiting at the door for them.</p>
<p>They walked out, down the stairs to the gym-cafeteria area, and the pair chatted on the way down.</p>
<p>Amelia didn’t know if she should say something, or just stay quiet. </p>
<p>Also, they were speaking in rapid French, so she could barely follow the conversation anyway.</p>
<p>Marinette and Alya sat down at the bottom of the stairs, and Amelia sat, too.</p>
<p>Briefly she thought about how they must be blocking people, but she didn’t know what else to do, so she ignored the thought.</p>
<p>She took a second to look around, and, wow, this school was nice. It had this sort of atrium that acted as a gym-cafeteria, which was where they were now. The ceiling was open, and the sun shined happily down on them. </p>
<p>Alya spoke in stilted English, "So, how are you liking Paris so far?"</p>
<p>She looked at her quickly, eyes widening a little. She didn't know why she was surprised that they spoke to her, but she was.</p>
<p>"It's nice so far. A lot more..." She didn't know the word she was looking for, "A lot different."</p>
<p>Marinette giggled, "Yeah, there's no place like it." </p>
<p>They continued with small talk like that, until Marinette started talking to Alya about a magazine, and by then, the conversation was pretty much just those two.</p>
<p>After a minute or two of just sitting  there, when the pair was bent over a magazine, she got up, "Thank you guys for letting me sit with you."</p>
<p>Marinette looked up at her, an almost surprised expression on her face. Almost like they forgot she was there. That sucked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was nice. You're welcome to join us tomorrow," Alya smiled, and then the two went back to talking over that magazine. </p>
<p>Walking away, Amelia couldn't help but sigh. She knew that she was the new one here, but it would be nice if they didn't literally <em>forget</em> her while she was right next to them. </p>
<p>Maybe if she had tried to carry the conversation longer, or involve herself in their conversation....oh well. Too late now.</p>
<p>And earlier, she felt kind of like a new animal in a zoo, when all the other students were asking her questions. Not exactly a pleasant feeling.</p>
<p>Something fluttered into her line of sight, and when she looked closer, she saw that it was a purple and black butterfly. </p>
<p>Amelia held out her hand instinctively, and it landed softly on her finger. </p>
<p>Its wings batted softly, showing off an almost glowing pattern. </p>
<p>"Hello there," she smiled. </p>
<p>The butterfly just watched her for a second and then flew off again. Huh. Strange. </p>
<p>She shook her head. There was still some time left before lunch and she didn't really know what to do.</p>
<p>Amelia decided to just walk around the gym for a while. It was such a nice day, so why not?</p>
<p>On her second lap around, she saw Adrien and Nino talking behind a stack of tables.</p>
<p>Amelia caught the tail end of their conversation, "She'll say yes, I promise."</p>
<p>Nino seemed to think for a second, then nod, straighten his hat, and walk away. </p>
<p>Aaaaand walked straight back.</p>
<p>”Oh, what if I act like a moronosaurus, or she disses me, or thinks I’m lame, or-“</p>
<p>”Okay, I got your back,” Adrien smiled at Nino, fist bumped, and then the bell rang for lunch.</p>
<p>They turned to walk outside, to find Amelia. Watching them awkwardly. Ugh.</p>
<p>”Oh, hi, you’re Amelia, right?” Adrien asked, giving her a little smile.</p>
<p>”Umm, yeah, hi, sorry,” She ducked her head a bit and gripped the strap of her backpack tightly.</p>
<p>”It’s okay, dude,” Nino said, “Have a good lunch.”</p>
<p>”Uh, yeah, you too.”</p>
<p>After that, Nino and Adrien walked to the door, and Amelia just stood there for a second.</p>
<p>Oh my god, that was so creepy of her! Just listening in on their conversation, watching awkwardly. What the hell, Amelia?</p>
<p>The whole walk back to the little house, she beat herself up about it. Ugh, why couldn’t she have just kept walking? She didn’t need to know everything that happened!</p>
<p>The door opened with a little creak, and apparently her dad sensed her mood change, because he asked, “You okay, honey?”</p>
<p>She sighed, putting her backpack down by the door, “Yeah, I’m fine, Dad. Not really hungry though, so do you mind if I go unpack some more?”</p>
<p>He pursed his lips, “Yeah, sure. If you change your mind, let me know.”</p>
<p>”Thanks,” She called, already on her way up her ladder.</p>
<p>Okay, she only had one box left, so she could get that done before the next class, right?</p>
<p>Yeah, she could do this.</p>
<p>The last box was filled with other little boxes. Only three, but they made her breath catch.</p>
<p>They were all shoe boxes, different sizes and colors.</p>
<p>God, she didn't even remember packing this box.</p>
<p>For a while she just looked at it.</p>
<p>One of the shoe boxes was black, with a white Nike check on it. That had a bunch of polaroid pictures in it, and if she looked a them, she'd probably cry, so she decided to put it on a shelf above her desk. For later.</p>
<p>The second one she didn't even open, because she knew what was in it. A pair of black high top converse. They were special, because they were her sister's. </p>
<p>Her sister with a different dad, her sister who wanted to be a doctor, her sister who died. </p>
<p>But she didn't want to open <em>that</em> can of worms either, so she placed it on the floor in her closet.</p>
<p>The last box felt strangely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. It was faded, with diagonal white and pink stripes. It seemed untouched, covered in a film of dust.</p>
<p>Inside were a bunch of yellowed envelopes, tied together with a golden ribbon, some more old pictures, and a strange black box with a red engraved pattern on it.</p>
<p>There was this strange sort of calling coming from the box, that Amelia couldn't ignore.</p>
<p>It felt good under her fingertips, solid and strong and smooth.</p>
<p>She was just barely lifting the lid when-</p>
<p>"Amy, time to go back to school!" Her dad yelled from downstairs.</p>
<p>The air, which had felt charged a second ago, returned to normal. To empty. </p>
<p>"Coming!" She called back, taking one more second to stare at the box, before heading back down the stairs.</p><hr/>
<p>After the rest of the school day, and dropping by the house to let her dad know where she was going, Amelia wanted to explore the city. She had never really had free reign to do that back home. While she did live in New York City, it was more the suburban area. So she never got to.</p>
<p>Now, though, she found herself in front of a zoo. And she was feeling the urge to visit it.</p>
<p>Most of the time she didn't like zoos, because they were never much fun for her when she was little, and she felt... not exactly bad for the animals? She didn't pity them, she just could sympathize and didn't like seeing them in captivity.</p>
<p>Either way, she bought a ticket and went inside. </p>
<p>Amelia tried to look at all the exhibits, but eventually came across the most beautiful black panther. </p>
<p>A man was inside the cage, feeding her, and, wow, who knew animals could be so... so wondrous.</p>
<p>It was sleek, with bright green eyes, and Amelia just watched for a minute. Was that weird? The whole point of a zoo was to watch animals, so... </p>
<p>Not even a second after she leaned against the railing on the wall to settle in for a bit, two boys she vaguely recognized from the school came up to see the panther.</p>
<p>Max and...Kyle? No, that didn't feel right at all. Maybe...oh, Kim! </p>
<p>Now that she looked closer, she noticed that Kim, she really hoped that was his name, had one of those shaved patterns in his hair. A 'z'. Or a lightning bolt. </p>
<p>Kim leaned up against the railing, nearly pushing his face into the glass, "Woah, look at the size of that piece of meat its eating!"</p>
<p>Max responded, in his sort of robotic tone, "Typical diet for a feline requiring the strength to run at speeds excess of 60 miles per hour."</p>
<p>Kim scoffed and crossed his arms, "60 miles per hour, is that all? I thought panthers were much faster than that. I bet I could beat it in a race."</p>
<p>Ok, not to be rude, but wow. What an idiot. Well, not really. Just an extremely cocky boy with too much testosterone, probably.</p>
<p>The zookeeper gave an annoyed chuckle, "Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther."</p>
<p>"Is that so? What place did your cat come in at the county athletics tournament? I came in first place."</p>
<p>Oh my god. Was this teenage boy trying to taunt a panther?</p>
<p>"You can't possibly compare yourself to my panther, <em>kiddo</em>," The zookeeper spat. </p>
<p>"No need to. I'm obviously the better looking one,"  Kim ran a hand through his hair, and the panther growled. Ugh, why was Kim giving off fuckboy energy?</p>
<p>"Hey, kitty, kitty, how about a little race with me, huh? Last ones a rotten egg," Okay, this kid was <em>definitely</em> trying to taunt a panther. That could easily kill him. Nice going there, bud.</p>
<p>"Let's see," Max pulled out his phone, "With a 60 per second wind speed behind you and the sun at 45 degrees to the northeast, I don't think you'd be a rotten egg." He lowered his phone and said with a laugh in his voice, "You'd be <em>lunch</em>."</p>
<p>“Your friend's right, kiddo. Now please leave, she needs peace and quiet while she eats. You're stressing her out!" As if to prove the man's point, the panther growled.</p>
<p>"Aww, stressed out, are we, miss Panthy? You're talking about a wild animal, <em>dude</em>," Kim said, with venom in his voice.</p>
<p>And the panther full out <em>roared</em>.</p>
<p>"Leave, now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo immediately!" Oh, the man was <em>mad</em>.</p>
<p>"Come on, Max," Yay, she was right, "Let's leave that <em>poor little kitty</em> alone with its <em>angry babysitter</em>."</p>
<p>Wow, that kid was a bully. Amelia decided then and there that she would do her best not to get in his way in the future.</p>
<p>Max and Kim walked in one direction, and the man inside the cage huffed and walked out, too.</p>
<p>Well, now Amelia was in a bad mood.  She sighed, maybe a drink of water would help.</p>
<p>She went to a kiosk for a water bottle, and it was cool and refreshing. She couldn’t let one asshole ruin her day. She <em>wouldn’t</em>.</p>
<p>When she came back to see the panther again, there were..two? Outside of the enclosure? And a huge crowd of animals was released?</p>
<p>What the fuck?</p>
<p>A second later, two people in spandex body suits and masks appeared. </p>
<p>One was a girl, and, wow, she was so pretty, with blue-black hair in pigtails that felt vaguely familiar. Her mask and suit were both red with black dots, almost like a ladybug.</p>
<p>The other was a boy, and, okay, why was he so pretty, too? He, however, was in black with neon green accents, with cat ears, a bell around his neck, and a tail. He had messy blonde hair, and his eyes were fully green, with slitted pupils like a cat's.</p>
<p>Kim, Max, Nino, and Alya all went running, the animals following close behind.</p>
<p>None of them seemed to notice her, except for the boy in black. </p>
<p>"Hey, get somewhere safe while we take care of the purr-oblem," He smirked, and jumped away, in the direction that everyone ran.</p>
<p>Um, <em>okay</em>.</p>
<p>Was she going to listen? Probably not.</p>
<p>Running to catch up to all the commotion, because for some reason today she was feeling oddly fearless, she heard a gravelly voice say, “What do you think if panthers now, kiddo?”</p>
<p>”That panthers are the best?” One of the panthers was stalking in front of Kim, but this one had glowing purple eyes and it was speaking somehow?</p>
<p>From seemingly out of nowhere, the girl in red jumped in front of Kim, “And what do <em>you</em> think about ladybugs?”</p>
<p>“And another black cat?” The boy in black showed up, too.</p>
<p>“I think I’m higher on the food chain,” The panther growled, and it sounded suspiciously like...the zookeeper? <em>What</em>?</p>
<p>A glowing purple butterfly shape floated in front of the panther’s eyes for a moment, then disappeared.</p>
<p>”If you value your life, get out of here, now!” The girl in red said over her shoulder. </p>
<p>Kim went running, and the panther chased him. </p>
<p>It really looked like Kim was going to get got, but then the girl in red, she really needed to figure out her name, threw a yoyo? And it tied up the panther?</p>
<p>”Chat Noir, his bracelet. His akuma <em>must</em> be inside the charm,” </p>
<p>“You hold him, I’ll grab the bracelet,”</p>
<p>“Attack,” The panther growled to a horde of animals behind him, and lots of animal sounds ensued. </p>
<p>Chat Noir and... Ladybug, maybe? She didn’t know, but the pair went running, and the boy said, “We need to put them all back in their cages.</p>
<p>”Oh, really? I’m <em>sure</em> they’ll do it without putting up a fight.” The girl rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Somehow, Amelia was <em>still</em> going unnoticed. So she got a front row seat when a gorilla chased Alya and Nino across the pair’s path and they had to leap over them. </p>
<p>“I think we better split up,” Ladybug ran after Alya and Nino, then grabbed them by their shirts and threw them into one of the cages. Subsequently locking them in there. </p>
<p>“Stay put and you’ll be safe,” Ladybug said in a commanding voice, hand on her hip.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Chat Noir was still running, and he swung around the trunk of a tree. He landed in the branches, and a giraffe lunged at him. </p>
<p>“There are too many of them. We can’t capture them all.” Ladybug swung to the roof of an enclosure, and Chat Noir wasn’t far behind.</p>
<p>“Well, what are we gonna do, then?”</p>
<p>“Back to plan ‘A’,”  Ladybug responded, commanding as ever, “If we can destroy his bracelet, I can capture the akuma. Everything will go back to normal!”</p>
<p>”Sounds like a good idea,” Chat Noir did a dorky little arm swing, and it was actually a little adorable.</p>
<p>They both launched away, presumably to somewhere important, leaving Amelia alone.</p>
<p>Which was a little terrifying.</p>
<p>All of the animals seemed so angry.</p>
<p>Maybe she could try to calm them?</p>
<p>She’d do her best anyways.</p><hr/>
<p>Okay, so turns out, a stampede of animals was really scary. And stampedes of animals liked to chase people. </p>
<p>Amelia ran for as long as she could, before she was doubled over, out of breath.</p>
<p>A cacophony of sound came behind her, and though her legs felt like they’d collapse under her, she ran for the hills. </p>
<p>So far, she had just run in circles around the zoo, which was conveniently in a circle shape. Now, though, she was trying to find an enclosure that the animals could chase her into. So far none of them were big enough...</p>
<p>Ah, there!</p>
<p>Just ahead of Amelia was an open gate, leading to a huge field, probably for giraffes or something. But for now, it’d do.</p>
<p>Her legs were burning, but she was so close...she could do this.</p>
<p>Amelia was maybe five feet from the gate when everything just...stopped.</p>
<p>Swarms of ladybugs flew through the air, and then the animals were all back in their enclosures.</p>
<p>For what felt like the millionth time today, Amelia thought,<em> What the fuck?</em></p>
<p>Everything was just...back to normal. </p>
<p>For a minute she just stared at the fixed gated.</p>
<p>"Amelia! Are you okay?" Someone called from behind her, and she turned to find Adrien.</p>
<p>Had he been here? How did she not notice him?</p>
<p>"Amelia?" He was next to her now, putting his hand on her arm.</p>
<p>"Huh?" She looked back at the gate, and then met his eyes. </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" HE asked, and she noticed that he was speaking English.</p>
<p>Nodding slowly, she stepped away from him and rubbed her arm, "I'm fine. But...was that normal?"</p>
<p>Adrien glanced down at her arm with a little furrow of his brow, then looked up, "Yeah, every once in a while that happens."</p>
<p>"What is 'that'?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know why but I figured you'd know. This guy, Hawkmoth akumatizes someone to cause havoc and Ladybug and Chat Noir have to undo it."</p>
<p>The pair started walking to the entrance of the zoo, "Oh," Was all she couldn't think to say.</p>
<p>Someone honked from outside the gate and Adrien jumped, "I've gotta run, but I'll see you tomorrow!" </p>
<p>"Okay, see you tomorrow," She called after him.</p><hr/>
<p>When she got home, her dad enveloped her in a hug.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? I saw what happened."</p>
<p>She pushed gently out of the hug. Right now she didn't feel like hugging, "I'm fine, Dad. Just tired. I think I'm gonna head to bed, okay?"</p>
<p>Amelia didn't wait for a response before heading up to her room.</p>
<p>The last thing on her mind as she fell asleep was how familiar Ladybug and Chat Noir had both seemed, and the black and red box was left forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>